Of Tomatoes and Bastards
by SwagGilbird
Summary: Every day Lovino would catch himself looking at Antonio with longing eyes, and every day Lovino would tell himself that it was wrong, even denying it outright. He'd known Antonio for so long, so why now did he feel this attraction? It was the madness of life aboard ship, indefinitely. The feeling would go. T for Romano (gosh, look at the title) Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


_Okay, first fic. For the record: (Just in case :) )  
_

Lovino=Romano  
Antonio=Spain  
Feliciano=  
Roderich=Austria  
Roma= Grandpa Rome

_enjoy! Also, probably will not fit in with Canon._

* * *

**Lovino was fooling himself.**

After all, he has only been a treasure, right? Something earned, something to boast about. Pirates don't care. They take, they sell. Antonio Fernandes Carriedo is a notorious pirate; as well known as Arthur Kirkland. A pirate- and pirates... pirates don't fall in love. Especially not with boys. **That's disgusting, right?** Lovino feels tears prick at his eyes and he shakes those thoughts away. What does he care?! He doesn't _like_ Antonio! Antonio had taken him away from his brother! His brother had gone to Austria, with that strange bastard Roderich, and Lovino had been stuck with Antonio.

But that was before Antonio became a pirate, years and years ago. So then... Lovino can't be just a treasure. That night, when Lovino and Feliciano were seperated, when Lovino was so young, Antonio had comforted him. Despite Lovinos protests, Antonio had been a shoulder to cry on all that night.

Antonio isn't a pirate.

Antonio isn't a bad person. He is a good person forced to do bad things. A very good actor too. When Lovino and him are alone (which isn't very often) it's as though he'd never brought them out to sea. Things were as ever. Lovino would curse at him and Antonio would laugh it off. Lovino has to scowl just not to smile at that laugh.

But when they are on ship, with the crew, Lovino is treated as the rest of them are.** Antonio is an incredibly good actor.** But the things those disgusting men say upon discovery of them sleeping in the same room: what it sounded like at least, with Lovino's little understanding of Spanish... _'It's all the same from behind anyway'_ and Lovino hates it; he blushes horribly but is unable to say anything. Antonio has already warned him of the dangers of speaking out on a ship. Antonio just laughs along with them- but sometimes Lovino would see him clench his fists and know Antonio hates it too. Lovino isn't even sure how he feels about that- he lets out a groan. Why did he have to confuse himself now? _No_, Lovino stubbornly tells himself. He's just delirious. It's been a while since he's had access to water, so he is just delirious.

Lovino rolls his eyes at himself, Antonio might be a good actor, but Lovino can't even fool himself. He's an adult now, he should be able to be honest with his own emotions and feelings. But still... Even though Antonio could only be at most 4 years older than him (when Lovino first met Antonio, he was 12 and Antonio 16), he made Lovino feel like such a child. He would protect him, and take care of him, and it irritated Lovino to no end. Does Antonio just think of him as that stupid useless child he'd taken in that day?

_**It's so conflicting.**_

But from that first day... Lovino can't deny that there is undeniably something about the Spaniard.

0~0~0~0~0~0-

Feliciano's eyes were wide as he waved goodbye. He was leaving to Roderichs house- at least, that's what the strange Austrian man had called himself. Lovino desperately wanted to hold his brother one last time and remind him that he loved him. But he couldn't. That would be far too embarrassing for the young Italian, and besides, he didn't want his younger brother in tears again. Their Grandfather was dying. Lovino knew that, but Feliciano had been too young to understand. But Lovino was sure that Feliciano had noticed something, it was hard not to tell that Roma's eyes lacked the luster they once had. Yet, looking at Feliciano's beaming face, it was easy to see the innocent child had no idea.

It was easy to see he didn't understand that the three of them would never be together again, or that it would be a long time before he'd next see Lovino.

Feliciano really had no idea.

Lovino was still thinking that as he pouted, when Feliciano had left. It was easier to call his younger brother a blind and oblivious idiot than to face the heartache of that loss. But Lovino noticed that his chiding words seemed only to enforce further pain on their grandfather, so he was silent for the most part.  
Until the next knock at the door came. Lovino stood behind Roma as he answered the door, only just daring to peek up at his future gaurdian. He looked younger than Roderich, but it was impossible to tell if he actually was. He had green eyes, and loosely curling brown hair. The way he spoke italian was not only accented but also carefree in a sense. He spoke melodically; it was near-hypnotic.

His bright green eyes latched onto Lovino's amber orbs suddenly.

"Ah, you must be Lovino." He smiled at the boy "I'm Antonio."

Lovino looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Go away, bastard." He looks back just in time to see the spaniard blink, confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Antonio asked Roma, looking concerned.

Lovino's grandfather ruffled the back of his slightly greying hair, letting out an exasperated laugh. "No, he can just be a bit like that." Roma stepped aside and pushed his grandson forward.

Antonio rested a hand on the younger Italians shoulder, but Lovino shook it off. "I'm sure I'll cheer him up somehow." Antonio paused breifly, before leaning in to whisper something in Roma's ear.

Lovino pouted again. He hated being kept out of conversation.

"Yes, he knows." Came Roma's sighed reply.

"Ah." Antonio once again rested a hand on Lovino's shoulder, sadly smiling down at him "So you'll be living with me for quite a while."

"Hmph." Lovino looked away.

0~0~0~0~0~0-

Lovino hears a knock, and quickly escapes his wishful thoughts. How embarrassing, to be caught thinking something like that. "Come in." He says, blandly.

* * *

_okay, first chapter down. Reviews and rates would be very welcome. :) I'll most likely continue either way, but support would be lovely. _

Thanks much!


End file.
